The Seeker Acciedent
by Winne Grimm
Summary: Harry was having a bad day. He got another dention with the Toad and he goes flying to let off some steam. Draco follows him and we end up with a misunderstanding, a date, and kiss. Three kisses actually. Drarry Slash! Year 5.


**A.N.:Sorry if it's choppy I didn't know how to do what I wanted with it, so it's like this. I don't know. I'm not a big Drarry person. This was written for a GIF on pinterest by request of Maddie Von Hatter. Anyway here's the link to it, remember to take out the spaces:** **www. pinterest** **.com** **/pin/ 572590540098295055/**

Harry Potter was having a bad day. Once again Umbitch had assigned him detentions where he would no doubt be writing with the blood quill again. Harry huffed and grabbed his Quidditch robes and his Firebolt, before making his way down to the pitch. Harry stopped in the Gryffindor locker room to change into his Quidditch robes. He also decided he might as well practice some and grabbed the snitch. Harry released the snitch as soon as he reached the pitch and mounted his broom. Pushing off into the air Harry began flying.

Draco Malfoy, on the other hand was having a good day. Ha- Potter had once again be assigned detentions with Umbit-Umbridge. Or at least that's how it would appear to anyone who bothered to check. He was about to descend into the dungeons to retire to his room when he saw Ha- Potter making his way out of the entrance hall with his Firebolt and Quidditch robes. Draco considered his options briefly before hurrying down to the dungeons and retrieving his Nimbus 2001 and his Quidditch robes. Draco hurried to the Slytherin locker room to change into his own Quidditch robes and mounted his broom right outside the door. Draco speed to the Quidditch pitch and started to fly.

Harry spotted Draco, Malfoy dammit, right as he entered the pitch. Harry soared into the air and dived towards Dra- Malfoy. "What do you want, _Malfoy_?" Harry snapped. "I'm simply here to fly, Potter. Or do you own the pitch now?" Malfoy snapped back. "Whatever." Harry replied before going into a vertical dive towards the ground. Malfoy followed in Harry rocketed away from Malfoy. He would've left but he needed to catch the snitch. "Dammit!" Harry cursed and soared into the sky to search for the Snitch. A flash of gold caught his attention and Harry drifted towards it. Malfoy apparently noticed it as well as he swooped towards it. Harry leaned forward and the race was on to catch the snitch.

Draco saw the flash of gold right after Ha-Potter did and he swooped towards it. Potter got there first as usual with his hand outstretched to grab the snitch. Draco continued his dive and right as Potter was about to catch the Golden Snitch, Draco kissed him. The snitch flew away but neither boy noticed. Draco was finally, finally kissing Harry. His hand cupped Harry's cheek and Merlin, he was kissing back. They stayed like that for a minute before Harry pulled away. Harry dived away before Draco could say anything. "Bollocks!" Draco shouted. Harry seemed to have no problem locating the snitch again. Draco didn't bother to stay to see him catch it. Draco turned his broom and retreated from the Pitch.

Harry pulled away from the kiss. He was going to tell Draco that it was nice but he had spotted the snitch. He decided that if he caught the snitch now, that he and Draco could eat an early dinner in the kitchens before he had to go to detention. Harry dove towards the snitch and didn't notice Draco leave. This time his hand wrapped around the snitch and it stilled in his hand. Harry turned to fly back to Draco but the blond boy was gone. "Bloody hell!" Harry yelled. Harry rocketed into the air and made a sharp dive towards the locker rooms so that he could hopefully catch Draco before he locked himself away in the Slytherin common room where Harry would never be able to reach him. Harry landed right in front of the Slytherin locker room and stood awkwardly by the door. Harry braced himself and pushed his way into the snake's den. "Draco?" Harry called nervously from near the door. _"What if the kiss didn't meant anything?"_ Harry pondered. "What the hell do you want, Potter? Here to rub it in my face that'll never be good enough for you?" Draco snarled, snapping Harry out of his thoughts. "What? No!" Harry shouted, his words ringing in the empty locker room. "Get out Potter. This is the Slytherin locker room." Draco snapped, hiding the pain behind a mask of anger. Harry nodded and turned to go. Merlin, he had just blown his only chance with the boy he had a crush on for years over a stupid snitch. Harry turned back around and shoved Draco into a wall and kissed the older boy. DRaco didn't respond for a minute before he started kissing back. After snogging for a minute, Harry pulled away. "So I was thinking maybe you'd want to eat dinner with me in the kitchen?" Harry asked. "Of course, I'll see you at seven." Draco said. "I have detention at seven." Harry said remorsefully. "I'll take care of Umbitch, you just worry about making yourself presentable." Draco said with a wicked smirk. "Okay." Harry said and kissed Draco again.


End file.
